Hadiah Pansy
by gingerry
Summary: Riwayat cinta dan hari ulang tahun Pansy Parkinson.


**Disclaimer :** Harry, Pansy dan Draco dan semua dunia sihir Harry Potter jelas bukan milik saya. Dan saya haturkan berjuta-juta terimakasih kepada tante J.K. Rowling karena telah menciptakan dunia yang terlalu luas untuk dijelajai dan ditelaah serta dimodifikasi :P

Aku tak pernah mengerti, kenapa harus berdiri menunggunya sekali lagi di tempat yang sama sekali bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu. Pansy Parkinson tak pernah menunggu seorang lelaki, mereka yang biasa lakukan untuknya. Tapi, demi Merlin, sekarang dunia jungkir balik.

Berdiri kedinginan sendiri, demi menunggu si cowok laknat satu itu yang baru saja merapal mantra Patronus dan mengatakan untuk menunggu, karena dia sedang mencari kacamata. Lalu untuk apa mantra accio diciptakan, tolol? Mengirim patronus padaku alih-alih menggunakannya untuk meng-accio kacamatanya sungguh sangat membuang waktu. Alasan paling aneh dan menggelikan bagiku untuk menerimanya, tapi bahkan aku tak membalas protes balik.

Ampun dah, cinta itu membuat kita bodoh, benar? Cinta membuatku bodoh untuk mencintai lelaki yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku duga, lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan. Musuh besar, kata Draco.

Akan aku ceritakan siapa cowok ini. Dia... aku bertaruh kalian akan langsung mengetahuinya,_anak yang bertahan hidup. _Uh_-_huh pintar. Harry Potter, _that bloody bloke! _Haish...aku hanya mengatakan kata 'anak yang bertahan hidup' dan kalian bisa menebaknya seketika. Aku harus bahagia atau bagaimana, berstatus kekasih seorang yang begitu terkenal. Mungkin lebih baik dikasihani saja.

_Tertawalah, karena Pansy Parkinson memang pantas ditertawai. _

Uh yeah, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada 'anak yang bertahan hidup dengan segala kesempurnaan'. Aku, yang kalian tahu, 'anak yang bertahan hidup dengan selalu mencemooh anak yang bertahan hidup sewaktu sekolah dulu'. Bernapas.

Aku hanya bisa membodohi diri sendiri. Yeah, cinta begitu bodoh dan..... menyenangkan? Membahagiakan? Mengasyikkan? Apapun lah. Aku tak peduli dengan semua istilah itu, yang pasti aku sedang berada dalam kejengkelan yang luar biasa. Beritahu aku jika kau melihat batang hidung Harry, aku akan bersiap memantrainya.

Ooh.. Lihat itu dia dan berjalan memunggungiku. Mau apa sih dia?

''Apa kau ingin aku menendang bokong kebanggaanmu atau lebih suka jika kumantrai?''

''Nah, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan hadiahmu,'' jawabnya dengan nada menantang. Aku tak bisa membalas. Ini—kuberitahu—adalah reaksi teraneh yang pernah aku rasakan. Terdiam oleh setiap kata ancaman atau tantangan dari Harry Potter bukan gayaku.

''Menyerah kalau begitu?'' ujarnya penuh kemenangan. Lalu dia berbalik menghadapku, tangannya menutup satu sama lain, seperti menyembunyikan barang yang ukurannya kecil. ''Ini hadiahmu, tapi kau harus tutup matamu.'' Mataku yang sedari tadi menatap tangan Harry beralih ke mata hijaunya, menatapnya dingin.

''Beritahu aku dulu apa yang kau bawa,'' kataku.

Mimik muka Harry berubah gelap, ''Kau tak seru, Pans,'' ujarnya, kecewa. Mundur selangkah. Hatiku mendadak jumpalitan, tapi aku bersikeras.

''Aku tak mau dibodohi dengan lelucon garing. Aku sudah kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu.''

''Hm.. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Kehadiranku ternyata membuatmu kesal.'' Dia mundur lagi.

''Pergilah kalau begitu, siapa juga yang membuat janji awalnya, eh?'' sekarang aku benar-benar kesal. Mengasihani diriku sendiri yang mencintai orang yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mencoba untuk mencintainya, hal yang sama sekali tak mungkin. Benar kata Draco, jangan mencoba mencintai musuhmu sendiri. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur, dan menutupi hubungan ini dari orangtua, sahabat dan bahkan sebisa mungkin tidak diendus oleh para pelahap gossip, agar tidak mencemari nama baik Harry.

Seorang Harry berpacaran dengan Pansy Parkinson—sahabat ex Pelahap Maut. Persetan semuanya, aku hanya ingin menangis. Toh, aku wanita normal. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku tak mau menunjukkan kelemahanku didepan Harry.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang, tangannya yang tadi tertelungkup kini memeluk bahuku. Kepelanya berada diatas bahuku. ''Maaf,'' katanya. Nadanya sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Aku melunak. Sungguh, suaranya saja membuatku tak berdaya. Brengsek.

Lalu seuntai kalung berbandul bunga pansy melingkar si leherku. Harry membalikku dengan cepat dan mencium bibirku penuh-penuh. Aku bersumpah, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Maksudnya dengan Harry.

''Selamat ulangtahun, Pans.'' ujarnya setelah menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku merah seketika. Oh Merlin, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berpura-pura melihat kalung pemberiannya dan tertawa ketika melihat modelnya sama sekali norak.

"Apa?" tanyanya tersinggung.

"Kau punya style yang buruk, Harry. Tak heran," jawabku, menatapnya lucu. Dia hanya menyeringai kesal dan menggumam 'padahal aku sudah mencari berjam-jam dan itu satu-satunya kalung berbandul bunga pansy yang aku temukan'.

"Kalung berbandul pansy sudah pasaran, Harry." Aku menjelaskan. Mungkin saja dia benar-benar kehilangan kacamatanya, atau sibuk dengan pekerjaan aurornya sehingga begitu kehilangan waktu untuk mencari hadiah untukku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Buang saja kalau kau tak suka."

"Uh.. aku tak mempermasalahkannya Harry, karena…" aku mendekat, melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Ujung hidung kami bertemu. "Aku mendapat hadiah yang paling aku inginkan selama ini."

Dia sumringah, aku pun begitu dan kami tertawa bersama.

"Uhm, Pans," dia menggaruk samping hidungnya, "Aku berencana membuat hubungan kita ini resmi. Aku.. aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kepada semuanya, tidak ada diskriminasi. Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang normal, tidak seperti kemarin. Bersembunyi." Ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya penuh arti. Tak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi. Cukuplah ciuman darinya. Tapi dia benar juga, persetan dengan semua orang pikirkan. Aku wanita, dia pria dan kami saling mencintai. Apa itu salah?

"Oke." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Harry memelukku erat, dan kami berciuman sekali lagi. Ciuman kedua, teknisnya. Di malam ulangtahun Pansy Parkinson yang penuh ketidak sempurnaan ini, aku telah mendapat empat hadiah sekaligus.


End file.
